Water Fight
by plainwhitelie
Summary: Challenge One, Oneshot Edward is in Resembool and he and Winry relive a memory, and make a new one.


**_  
Authors Note: This was my first fan fiction ever… until I decided to go over it only to find a whole crapload of grammar mistakes, and I forgot to type in a whole chunk of the story!  
Learning form one of the pickiest readers and writers in the world, my cousin f.e.e.l in t.e.a.r.s I just had to edit it. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please do review.  
I would like to add that this fan fiction is rated M for a good reason there is a lot of cursing.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, although I do own this plot. _**

_Challenge #1: Water Fight: EdWin_

To tell you the truth, I didn't mean for that to happen. I mean seriously it was a normal afternoon, except that Edward and I where home alone. Al and Granny had gone to the market, to buy some metal and food. (I know unexpected…)  
So we were having one of those days when you're so bored that you're too lazy to do anything to entertain yourself. I heavily sighed and Edward looked up curiously.  
"Winry, you up to doing something?" He asked.  
"Uhh… yeah sure."  
"Get off your lazy ass and let's go then!" He yelled excitedly reminding me of the 10 year old Edward I knew so well.

I did as Edward suggested and after making sure he was following, we stepped out the front door. Together, we followed the path leading towards the grassy meadow surrounded by flowers and trees.

When we got there I looked around, only to see the flowers, trees, and BOREDOM! So I lay down. I mean he did say let's do something. Well technically I am doing something but in a different environment.   
Then I hear a voice interrupting my piece and quiet.

"We're supposed to be doing something, Winry."  
"I am doing something, I'm lying down!" I replied. Edward rolled his eyes and lay down a few inches away from me. At first, we watched the clouds pass by when Edward piped out, "That one looks like a dish of ramen!" his finger aiming towards a cloud.  
"Hey, you're right… it kind of does."  
Silence reigned again. The only sounds were Ed's steady breathing and the river's water gently gushing.  
"Water." I whispered.  
Edward seemed not to hear or care, but the water reminded me of so much.  
We always seemed to have fights and end them with water.  
"Ed… do you remember when we were younger?"

"Depends…what about when we were little?" Ed replied.  
"Remember when we had that water fight?" I asked.  
"…No… not really… why?"  
"Well… it happened in this area. We were around six and you and Alphonse were arguing over who would marry me. So you wet Al, and Al wet you. I laughed and then you both came at me with buckets."  
Ed chuckled. "Those damn arguments always led to something."  
I got up and Edward opened an eye.  
"Where do you think you're going?" He asked, a bit of irritation forming in his voice.  
"To the river."

He sighed and followed as I led the way. When we got there, I walked over and sat staring; admiring the fish and the sparkling almost clear water. Edward sat next to me in silence, also appreciating the calm water.

After a long moment passed I looked at him; his amber eyes were concentrating on two fish chasing one another. This was my chance!

I got up as silently as I could and stood behind him. I stretch out my arms and shoved him, a large splash trailing his fall.

An instant later he appeared with a fish in that foul mouth of his, looking up to an innocently grinning face. As soon as he spit the seafood out he managed to growl, "Damn it, Winry!"

Hee, hee, he was angry.

I blinked at him and this time grinned slyly.

"My arm is going to rust! Not to mention my leg!" He yelled.

"Oh, you know better than that. How stupid do you think I am?"

"VERY," he responded angrily.

"Look whose talking!"

Edward huffed and glared.

I turned to stomp away when water hit my… my… butt! Well, my skirt, but you know what I mean. I turned, twitching in annoyance to see Edward grinning evilly. I walked over; my eyes narrowed, and splashed water at his face.

That's when the water fight began. I don't have to explain it, just imagine water flying everywhere.

Suddenly Edward stopped. I looked down. My tank top was white. And when white cloth gets wet, what happens?

See through happens.

I looked at him. His eyes were wide; I guess Edward never realized how much I'd grown up… wait a minute! What am I thinking! My chest isn't for him to stare at!

Ugh! The sicko!

In blind anger I stomped into the river and gave him a good kick to the face.

"Huh? What the hell?" Ed yelled.

"What were you staring at?" I asked.

He huffed, crossed his arms, and turned to hide his dark blush.

Grr… pervert's blushing.

"Why are you being so God damn nosey?" he screamed, embarrassed.

"You were looking at my chest, weren't you?"

"Don't be so damn conceited!"

I stomped off. I'm not conceited! Who the hell is he to call me conceited?

Grr…

When I got home, I trudged heavily up the stairs to my room and changed. There was a knock on my door. I opened it to see Edward, eyeing me.  
"You never answered. Why are you so damn conceited?" Ed asked.

"You need to shut the fuck up!"

I don't know what came over me, but I grabbed his shoulders and kissed him. It was rough and quick but it sure shut him up.

…Oh my God… I can't believe I just did that!

Oh, shit… oh God, oh God, oh God! I think I'm going to hyperventilate. What will he say? What will he do?

Wait… what will I say? What will I do?

What look do I have on face? Do I look scared, happy, mortified? What about him? What look does he have on his face?

I looked up… since when do I have to look up? He wasn't happy, scared, mortified, or mad. He was shocked.

I gulped loudly.

"Ed...," I thought I said it. I know I said it, but he seemed not to notice.

"Ed," I said it louder.

He looked down.

And, his face stoic, leaned down until our lips met in a passionate kiss.

The rest of the time Edward was here, I shut him up a lot.

_**I hope you guys enjoyed the story.  
I want to give special thanks to my cousin f.e.e.l in t.e.a.r.s for editing and introducing to anime and fanfiction.**_

challange 1oneshot Edward is in Resembool and him and Winry relive a memory, and make a new one.


End file.
